People attend events for entertainment. The events have a tendency for audience interaction, particularly events which drive the audiences emotions. Examples of such events include sports, concerts, and the like. Audience members desire to express their support for the participants and do so in many ways. Clapping, vocal expressions, standing, and the like are common forms of expressing their support. Other means include lighting lighters, turning on view screens of cell phones, use of air horns, waving of towels or noodles, and the like can be used as well.
There continues to be a need for new audience interaction devices.